


[Podfic] minimum waste and maximum joy

by sallysparrow017



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Finn Has Negative Chill, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Multi, Not to be confused with real science, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Silly, bad analogies, movie science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sabinelagrande's 'minimum waste and maximum joy'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn is somewhat underprepared. Poe is only trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] minimum waste and maximum joy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [minimum waste and maximum joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502116) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Author: sabinelagrande  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens  
Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn, Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey

 

Length: 00:12:50  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/minimum%20waste%20and%20maximum%20joy.mp3)

 

Song used in 'Star Wars Theme (Disco Version)' by Meco because OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, 70's DISCO STAR WARS WTF

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)!"


End file.
